He the loyal ButlerServent of Evil
by krystaldarkness
Summary: Like the title says, did this in writing class, I don't own vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first vocaloid fanfic. Yes it's a vocaloid fanfic, sure the title is weird but it's for a class I had to write it in. This is my take on servent of evil... Well I hope you all like it. Sorry I have to have this up on the day of love but who cares... I do not own vocaloid! Now shall we get started?

* * *

><p>He the Loyal Butler of Evil<p>

Once a pond a time in a land far, far away a queen gave birth to twins-a girl and a boy- the two were always together but one day the queen died and the two were separated. Over the years the girl learned how to rule the land and became queen-often the people called her the yellow queen due to all the yellow dresses that she would wear- and her own twin became her personal butler. The two lived a peaceful life, and made sure that the queendom had everything that the people needed but the queen was very shellfish and wanted the best stuff-the best TV, computer, video games, cake, ice cream, iphones, ect- giving the people good stuff.

The queen and her butler went to a town of green for a visit. The two too in the beauty of the town and how lush and green it was. There in the town square was the loveliest girl that the butler had ever soon. She looked like a glass doll, so pale and beautiful. Her green hair was done up in two very long pig tails and her eyes were like gem stone. The butler fell in love but hoped that his beloved sister didn't see her. But sadly she did and order for the maiden of green's death, and order her own brother to kill her. _However if my princess wishes for her to be gone, this order will surely not be long drawn. Only one question do I have of this why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?_

That night, the sad butler drove in his yellow 1976 Camaro to the maiden of greens house and asked for her to join him tonight for a bit a stair gazing at a cliff nearby. Being a kind maiden she agreed and went with him to the cliff. He drove for about ten minutes and arrived to the cliff. "I need to get some blankets from the trunk, I'll be right back." He said as he got out of his car. The maiden only smiled and nodded. The butler gave a sad smiled as he turned to the trunk of the car. The maiden closed her eyes and saw what was about to transpire. Seeing this, the maiden got out of the car and ran-using what spells she knew to escape. The butler frond and began to chase after her. She didn't see the edge of the cliff and fell to her death. The butler saw her fall and began to cry once he heard her body slam into the rocks that were waiting for her at the bottom.

_The princess has made this country great. Even though there are some draw backs. She will continue to grow and prosper, like the color white, always pure. And this country will be complete because I am her servant. _Soon the people of the yellow kingdom began to revolt and hired a red knight-hoping to get rid of the "evil" queen. The butler heard of this and went to his room and grabbed some of his clothes, and then he went to his sister's room and put on one of her dresses. The queen ran into her room and saw her brother/butler standing there wearing one of her dresses and did his hair to look like her-it looked like she was looking into a mirror. He calmly approached her and handing her his clothes. "AS long as you wear this, come what will. No one will notice and you they can't kill." He said in the hug. Then he wiped away her tears that were spilling out of her eyes. "I ask you not to worry about me. As I said, we are twins there's no difference to see." Then he left his sister alone to think about what will become of her self and changed so she would look like her twin. HE went out of the room to where the red knight was and was taken away, thinking that the butler was the queen. He was thrown into the police truck and was taken straight to the guillotines.

_There was a country with an "evil" rule. So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool. The only person who had any say was my cute sister who remains free to this day. _He thought as he went to meet his end. As he walked to the giant blade he saw his beloved sister standing in the crowd. _She shouldn't be here_ was what he was thinking. _If every creature alive hates you, I'll be here waiting always true, So please keep smiling like you always do, none that keeps you laughing as myself had I knew._

_At last the time of ending has come, as the bell that announced it starts to ring. Without looking to the face of the crowd, you only say what I have to say. _The former queen thought as she watched her brother die for her sins.

"Oh, is it snack time?" Her brother said before the blade when down. Sliced and his head came off the people cheered and went off with their daily life not knowing that they killed the butler and not the queen. The queen began to cry and weep for her brother and began to hate herself for what she did to cause all of this to happen. She held on to the only thing that she had left of him- a note in a bottle that was thrown into the sea that she had found just days ago.

_If we are ever reborn I want you to know, that I would like to be able to be with you again- Len_

Now the people learned a lesson in this, never be jealous of other people. Sadly if the queen knew about that then she would still have her twin. Now the people began to live under a new king, a blue hair gentleman and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you all liked it, r&amp;r please! bye bye<p> 


	2. SOPA IS BACK

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celty-chan-rpfb


End file.
